staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5560 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5560); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Baranek Shaun - Sami w domu, odc. 72 (32 s. II) (Operation Pidsley); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Świąteczne psiaki (Santa Buddies); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 4/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Jeden dzień z życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja z liturgii; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2202 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5561 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5561); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2203 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2328; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnica Toli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy odc. 3; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Księżyc i magnolie - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Łukasz Simlat, Redbad Klijnstra, Aleksandra Bożek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas na dokument - Ostatnia rozmowa przed egzekucją (Dead Men Talking); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 12 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Mousetrap); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 13 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Allison From Palmdale); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Podwójne życie Weroniki; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Irene Jacob, Philippe Volter, Anna Gronostaj, Halina Gryglaszewska, Jerzy Gudejko, Kalina Jędrusik, Aleksander Bardini, Władysław Kowalski, Janusz Sterniński, Jacek Wójcicki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Notacje - Stefan Mikołajczyk. Udało się.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 338 Klasowe spotkanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Familiada - odc. 1896; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 93 - Gwiazda wieczoru; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 74 Rywale; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 75 Fatalna pomyłka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak to leciało! - (104); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński); film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 5/13 - Staszek i Michał; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 683 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 880; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 619; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Chinka (Pavilion of Women); dramat kraj prod.USA, Chiny (2001); reż.:Ho Yim; wyk.:Willem Dafoe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Nadchodzą Chińczycy - odc. 1 / 2 (Chinese are coming - ep. 1/ 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Domek z kart (House of Cards); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Lessac; wyk.:Kathleen Turner, Tommy Lee Jones, Park Overall, Shiloh Strong; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 WOŚP 2012 - finał wojewódzki w Rzeszowie 17:30 Kalejdoskop 17:45 Podkarpacie skarby 18:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Punkty widzenia 19:25 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Wiaro malutka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:16 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Wiaro malutka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Miś Yogi (62, 63) - serial animowany 07.55 Przygody Animków (51) - serial animowany 08.25 Pinky i Mózg (60) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastêpcza (103, 104) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (87) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (162) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (167) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (23) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (21) - talkshow 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (75) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1419) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (26) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (168) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (85) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1420) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (229) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF, USA/Kanada/Niemcy/Czechy 2004 22.05 Rewolwer - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005 00.30 Bestia (2) - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (25) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (5) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 39 i pół (3) - serial komediowy 12.40 Bez oeladu 6 (15) - serial kryminalny 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (6) - serial obyczajowokomediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1536) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (10) - serial kryminalny 22.25 Człowiek - cel (6) - serial sensacyjny 23.20 Trauma (17) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 68, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:25 Na południe - odc. 56, Kanada, USA 1994 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 2, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 69, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 86, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 69, serial animowany, USA 1996 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 69, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo - odc. 114 17:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 33, Japonia 1992 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 34, Japonia 1992 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham - odc. 87, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 133, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Ostatnia szansa - odc. 2, talk-show, Polska 2011 21:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 5, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 6, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:00 Zagadka zbrodni - thriller, Korea Południowa 2003 1:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:05 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:45 Digimon - odc. 13, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 1999-2003 11:10 Digimon - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 1999-2003 11:35 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska, teleturniej, USA 2007 12:30 Uwierz w siebie - odc. 5, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 13:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 14:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska - odc. 40, teleturniej, USA 2007 16:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:10 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 55, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 17:40 Łebski Harry - odc. 32, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:05 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 50, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 51, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 20:00 Drugi tragiczny film o Fantozzim - komedia, Włochy 1976 22:10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 23:20 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 11, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 0:15 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show, Polska 2007 0:45 Zamiana żon - odc. 9, reality show, Polska 2007 1:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2007 1:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 43 "Narada rodzinna"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szansa na Sukces - Wysocki Maleńczuka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Badacze natury - odc. 1 Drzewo pełne życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 2 - Tajemnicza wyspa; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Plebania - odc. 1803; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 503 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 57* - Człowiek z Rio - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Krawczyk & Bregović "Mój przyjacielu..."; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 341* Niewysłany list; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kabaret Rak i Przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1803; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Opole 2011 - Co Ty na to? Z Radiem Lato! cz. 1 - na bis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 503 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.2 - Skarby królowej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Cały ten film...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1803; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 2 - Tajemnicza wyspa; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.2 - Skarby królowej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 503; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Życie w przepychu 09:55 Telepaci 10:50 Godzina na poddaszu 11:50 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności 13:15 Kartoteka W 11 14:15 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 14:45 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 15:25 Telepaci 16:15 W trasie 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 Godzina na poddaszu 19:00 Życie w przepychu 19:50 Doktor Łapa 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 21:25 Blisko ludzi część 2 22:00 Psie Adopcje 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 Kartoteka W11 00:30 Godzina na poddaszu 01:30 Blisko ludzi część 1 01:55 Blisko ludzi część 2 02:25 Kulisy Sławy extra Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 6:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 7:05 Tom i Jerry 7:15 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 7:40 Garfield Show 8:05 Tom i Jerry 8:15 Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy 8:40 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 9:05 Angelo rządzi 9:30 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 9:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10:25 Tom i Jerry 10:35 Cartoon Toon Toon - Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 11:25 Cartoon Toon Toon - Chowder 12:15 Eliot Kid 12:40 Garfield Show 13:05 Tom i Jerry 13:30 Wyspa totalnej porażki 13:55 Angelo rządzi 14:20 Pora na przygodę! 14:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 15:10 Garfield Show 15:35 Johnny Test 16:00 Tom i Jerry 16:25 Bakugan: Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 16:50 Eliot Kid 17:15 13 demonów Scooby-Doo 17:40 Chowder 18:05 Tom i Jerry 18:10 Ben 10 18:35 Pora na przygodę! 19:00 The Looney Tunes Show 19:25 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 19:50 Transformers Prime 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 20:45 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 21:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 21:25 Robotboy 21:50 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 22:15 Edek Debeściak 22:40 Bliźniaki Cramp 23:05 Robotboy 23:30 Skunk Fu 23:55 Hero 108 0:20 Edek Debeściak 0:45 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 1:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 1:35 Robotboy 2:00 Skunk Fu 2:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 2:40 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 3:00 Robotboy 3:35 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 4:00 Chowder 4:25 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:50 Ben 10: Obca potęga 5:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 5:40 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 VIPO - magazyn disco 12.00 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Weekend z gwiazdą 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Dżeki i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce